The invention herein relates to a medical shunting device for transferring cerebral spinal fluid (CSF) from the ventricles of the brain to a remote location. In particular, the invention herein relates to a fetal ventriculo-amniotic shunt for transporting CSF from the ventricles of the fetus to the amniotic fluid within the womb of the fetus's mother.
With the increasing development of knowledge in the medical and health care field, attention has been recently directed to the study of fetal development. It is accepted that an important determinant in an individual's health is the development of the fetus during pregnancy. That is, when there is a normal fetal development, there is a strong likelihood of good health in the baby when born.
The fetus has been considered inviolable and medically isolated in the protectorate of the maternal womb for many years. However, as medical knowledge has increased, prenatal diagnostic techniques have evolved to such sophistication that most fetal diseases can be accurately defined and diagnosed. Following the definition and diagnosis of fetal diseases, various methods of treatment of such diseases has also been developing. Such treatments include the development of innovative surgical techniques and medical devices for direct corrective therapy of defective fetuses.
Congenital hydrocephalus is a common defect among children with an incidence of about 1.5 per one thousand live births. As pregnancies at an older maternal age are increasing, the incidence of central nervous system malformations of all types has also been found to be increasing. Congenital hydrocephalus is developed in utero and causes progressive attenuation of the fetal brain resulting in the birth of a severely handicapped individual.
In many instances of congenital hydrocephalus, the treatment consists of shunting the extra and unnecessary CSF from the ventricles of the brain to either the heart or peritoneal cavity. However, such treatment is practiced on the individuals following birth.
Prenatal shunting represents a preventative treatment which can protect the developing brain and allow the birth of a more healthy newborn infant. Prenatal shunting of a hydrocephalic fetus can protect the developing brain from the damaging effects of elevated intraventricular pressure during gestation. This treatment can be entirely preventative as it can preserve the fetal cortical mantle and lead to the birth of a more functional and healthy individual. In utero shunting represents a new therapeutic option to abortion or inaction once fetal hydrocephalus is diagnosed.